Naruto The Metal Maestro
by The Oblivion Overlord
Summary: Inspired by Akasuna no Sasori's work the human puppetry, Naruto has decided to create his very own brand of puppetry. Metal Puppets, with the aide of his friend Kurama and the unlimited metal Steelgro, Naruto will take the world by storm. Possibly first Harem Fanfic I've ever done should this be continued.


**Hey guys! The Oblivion Overlord here!**

 **This one thing will be the start of my Graveyard of Dreams. Essentially my Graveyard of Dreams will compromise of story ideas that I need to get out of my head, and probably will not continue them into a full story until I set up polls for a 100 people maximum wanting the story.**

 **THE GRAVEYARD OF DREAMS IS NOW DISCONTINUED.**

 **So with that here is the first one among the Tombstones. And in which each of the ideas will not start at the start, but will be 'somewhat' be on the 'story'. If anyone wants to adopt or try to make one of these Tombstones a reality, PM me for more details. Also Naruto is going to be a bit older than the rookie 11, by about 3 years with Naruto being 15.**

* * *

Naruto the Metal Maestro **NMM**

* * *

With Suna, Kumo, and Oto invading Konoha all leaf ninja have been stretched too thin, but they are holding on, despite the invasion being a surprise and sudden, the leaf forces are slowly pushing them back, however that is due to the assistance of one individual.

On the top of the stadium was a tall 5'8 figure watching the chaos, three raging jinchuuriki turning into their bijuus and the purple box covering the kage box. This figure is male wearing a black trench coat, red shirt, black pants with steelgro shoulder guards that had scrolls attached to the underside to make it look like really big epaulettes, strange steelgro gauntlets with sharp claws, as well as steelgro chestplate and armored boots. The figure had back length blonde hair, from the start of his head the hair was untamed, but going down the back it gets smoother and tamer, ocean almost abyssal blue eyes with three whisker marks on each cheek and almost no baby fat at all.

Naruto has been watching since he saw the idiotic Uchiha and Haruno went off to try and defeat the Ichibi jinchuuriki even when the jinchuuriki allow it's tenant control. He shook his head when he saw the Konoha forces were about to lose a lot and decided to intervene. Naruto clapped his hands with his armored fingers interlocking before he pulled them apart slowly, revealing dark blue chakra strings before they dissipated, almost as if nothing happened before a large, thick dark blue chakra ring appeared behind him as well as a smaller ring on top of both his armored back hands.

The semi armored blonde's eyes then glowed a dark blue before his underground bunker/home just outside of Konoha was activated and opened up several seal matrixes to teleport his metal puppets the Mann and the few completed CH puppets. Thanks to the seals and Naruto's current form he could control every single one of his steelgro puppets from afar without even needing too much concentration. Each seal matrix had over fifty Mann puppets and a single CH puppet each and he sent them to key locations as well as important buildings to defend it.

However Naruto himself jumped towards the three other bijuus before he unsealed about six massive human sized scrolls. Each scroll had a separate kanji. One was Head, one was Chest, one was Right, one was Left, one was Legs, the last one was Tails. Feeling determined to defend his home regardless of the annoyance that were the villagers, he will defend it for his mate and for his lord. He was then seen unfurling all six scrolls into a convenient 'Fire' Kanji.

All fighting stopped as a massive cloud of smoke encompassed almost a fourth of Konoha, all fighting stopped, the snake and toad summons, the three bijuus, even Hiruzen and Orochimaru have stopped their face off a bit to look and wonder what that massive smoke cloud was. Then they heard it. Very LOUD clanks, metal grinding and connecting as well as gears and cogs rolling together with a loud thunks before they heard the voice. "I am the Metal Maestro, and I will defend my lord's home!" The smoke was then dispersed to reveal a unique but terrifying sight, especially to the older of Konoha's citizens.

Shiny metal glinted in the sunlight, covering all over the massive construct. Thousands upon thousands of steelgro plates acted as a flexible skin for the massive puppet, sharp metal claws tore through the ground as the four limbs steadied the massive construct, NINE massive tails waving slowly behind the metal Kyuubi puppet, the head doesn't look as threatening as they saw the eyes seem to be slitted with a blue glow around it, they saw Naruto on top of the back his eyes glowing and the rings on his hands expanded to go over his wrists as the ring behind him became larger and more saturated with his chakra as nine rods came up around him before he somehow disappeared and the rods sank back into the giant metal Kyuubi's back.

Every single ninja from all nations looked at the massive metal Kyuubi with slackened jaws before they heard Naruto speak again. "You three bijuus want to destroy Konoha? **I WELCOME YOU TO TRY!** " After the distorted voice, dark red chakra spread quickly all over the GMK, the Kyuubi's chakra changed the construct, morphing and distorting every single plate on the GMK with sharp spikes with serrated edges giving the illusion that the 'fur' is bristling, the eyes of the GMK suddenly snapped open and turned a bright red and a seam line appeared where the mouth was before the jaw unhinged in a flash of light, revealing hundreds of giant sharp serrated teeth, the red chakra further warping the metal, making it glow slightly red and even glinting red light.

The three bijuu's froze before the Ichibi Shukaku screeched in madness. **"YEEEESSS! KYUUBI! I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS INTO THE GROUND YOU ARROGANT MOTHAFUCKA!"** The Ichibi fired a massive windbullet, hitting the GMK, however it did no damage. All ninja watched the GMK throw it's head back before unleashing an ungodly roar that created a shockwave that made the clouds clear up and forced several ninja around them flying. Now just getting a good look, the GMK was bigger than the Ichibi, Nibi, and Hachibi.

" **Let's do this."** Were Naruto's only words as the Kyuubi launched at the three bijuus, all the ninja watched as the GMK slammed into the Ichibi before grabbing the giant sand tanuki and throwing it at the Nibi, turning around to lock arms with the Hachibi. However being a giant puppet, it has a bunch of things inside it. One of the GMK's tails opened up and transformed into a giant fuma shuriken saw that was then swung at the Hachibi, said bijuu broke the deadlock and jumped back, before charging a bijuudama, Naruto and the GMK were about to interrupt when waves upon waves of sand and blue fire slammed into the massive puppet's side.

The two bijuus stopped their onslaught to see the damage when four of the GMK's tails came out and wrapped around the two bijuus necks with two tails each. The serrated fur acting as a heavy anchor as the tails slowly tightened their grip. The GMK looked a bit scratched but no lasting damage was done.

Just as the GMK slammed the two bijuus into the ground and launched them away, it turned only for a bijuudama to slam into the face and carrying the GMK away from Konoha before exploding in a giant dome of energy and death. Thinking they won the enemy ninjas cheered before they saw the bijuus still looking towards the dome, the dome dissipated to reveal the GMK looking very damaged but to their surprise, the red chakra intensified and the metal warped and repaired itself. Looking up they saw the GMK's eyes become a brighter red, before it got low onto the ground. Almost every single one of it's nine tails opened up and transformed, four became the fuma saws, three became extendable with several massive new spikes and barbs, and the last two didn't transform but glowed an even brighter red. The GMK stood on it's hind legs and they watched the red chakra intensify before seeing the chakra morph into something, ethereal red runic armor? The bijuus then started charging a bijuudama each and aimed it at the GMK. The puppet also unhinged it's jaw and deep inside the maw, a dark red glow started getting brighter and brighter. The two glowing tails also pointed towards the three bijuus the red chakra intensifying.

The three bijuus then fired, three black orbs of destruction combining mid flight towards the GMK increasing in size and destructive power. The GMK however fired back the red chakra on the two tails bursted into a laser towards the maw of the GMK before it's eyes glinted and a massive red laser flew from it's jaws and impacting against the bijuudama.

You would think three bijuudamas against one bijuu would be unfair but make no mistake, Kyuubi is the strongest tailed beast for a reason, as it's chakra extremely dense and saturated. So the red chakra beam detonated the bijuudama while the beam traveled on to hit the Hachibi head on and launching the bijuu into the side of a cliff, the black smoke cloud was still there until the GMK burst out from it tackling the Nibi and used all four of the fuma saw tails to dig into the bijuu's form. Said bijuu screeched in pain before trying to melt it by intensifying the blue flames, however Kyuubi's chakra is canceling that.

The GMK with the four tails still on the Nibi, turned around and grabbed the Ichibi by the throat with a free claw before lifting it and slamming it into the ground, on top of two unfortunate snake summons, killing and dispelling them back to the summoning realm. The GMK then dragged the Ichibi through the ground and knocked it into the Nibi before the massive puppet wrapped both bijuus with the three whip like tails, with considerable strength the GMK lifted both bijuus with all seven of it's transformed tails before moving with incredible speed to meet the Hachibi once more in a deadlock of arms. The difference only being that the Hachibi's tails are still free, so the Hachibi used it's tails to wrap around different parts of the GMK uncaring of the serrated 'fur' digging into it's tails.

The Massive puppet however would not take it lying down and used it's two glowing tails to fire a laser each at the Hachibi's face while the mouth unhinged and bit into two of the tails, making the Hachibi roar out in pain and let go of the construct but not before punching it in the face. The GMK roared out in defiance and twirled around to use the two still tied up bijuus as a living bludgeon on the Hachibi. The result was the GMK letting go as all three bijuus tumbling around from the swing.

* * *

\- Meanwhile with the Hokage -

* * *

Orochimaru smirked that was an interesting development. "Well Sarutobi, that's a powerful ninja in the making you have there." He drawled out with a glint in his eye. Sarutobi noticed and twirled his adamantine staff before moving into a stance. "Naruto will never join you Orochimaru!" The snake user just smirked and started with fast handseals, and had his jutsu ready to slam into the ground when two seal arrays emerged on both sides of the third hokage making them both stop and look at them. The cracks bursted and out came two Narutos. "Old man, boss sent us to aid you when it was needed." The Naruto clone to Sarutobi's left said.

Said old man shook his head a bit touched at his surrogate grandson's help but looked at them. "But won't you be dispelled in one hit?" This time the clone to his right answered him. "No my lord, boss made it so we are supercharged and are nearly as strong as the boss himself." Sarutobi's eyebrows rose, well that was good. Orochimaru shook his head ruefully but just smirked and clapped his hand onto the ground. "That will not be enough!" He said as three coffins rose up one by one, each having kanji that said 1st and 2nd, just as the third one was about to clear the ground Sarutobi quickly called for both Narutos to help him destroy it, which they succeeded.

The hebi sannin just shrugged nonchalantly as if not worried. "That is fine, though these two will be enough to deal with you sensei." He finished with saying sensei in the most mocking and venomous way possible. The coffin lids fell open to reveal two men brought back from death's grasp to serve their master. "The Shodaime and Nidaime..." The left clone said in awe, Sarutobi grit his teeth but decided to put trust in the two clones. "Chances are that Orochimaru lowered their strength by a considerable margin, since at full power these two will just shrug off the control aspect of the Edo Tensei… Can I trust you two to hold them off?" He whispered to the two clones who nodded both ejecting a different scroll from their shoulder pauldrons and opening them in a similar fashion. Before they unsealed their respective puppets the two dead hokages looked at Sarutobi. "Is that you Saru-chan? You grew old." Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime said with a small smile. "I see you still haven't kicked the bucket, how long is your reign as hokage now?" Tobirama Senju, the Nidaime muttered out loud with a raised eyebrow. Sarutobi just smirked at them. "Well, by about 20 years give or take. But the Yondaime Minato Namikaze succeeded me but he died about 15 years ago. So I was reinstated." He finished just as Orochimaru threw two kunai with seal tags at the heads of the two hokages.

"Enough idle chit chat, it's time to fight." Orochimaru said just as the two Naruto clones unsealed their respective puppets. Heavy metal grinding and clanking from both smoke clouds the clouds dissipated to reveal two very different puppets, both fully metal. The right clone had his chakra rings out and in front of him was a humanoid puppet that looked more like a 5'6 human woman with generous assets than a puppet. Said puppet looks as if it was wearing a skintight leotard underneath additional skirt, chest, and shoulder armor, the puppet also had greaves and gauntlets. On the puppet's back were six sets of metallic wings that look to be similarly made as the GMK's fur, the face looked like an actual human's, the eyes were a shiny blue and the 'hair' is the only non metal part of the puppet. "Eclipse Seraphim ready." The clone called out as the puppet 'flew' into the air and got into a stance with the wings spread out and unfolded just as a red aura encompassed the puppet and the eyes become red and the wings look more sharp and spiky than smooth.

The next puppet however was more animalistic in nature. It looked like a cross between a lion, a scorpion, a bat, and a disturbingly enough a human. The body and mane of a lion which was the size of a house, the head of a slightly half-bestial blue eyed human, three scorpion tails with countless spikes, and two sets of giant bat wings with the first set being the larger one, similarly made to the GMK. "Chaos Manticore ready." The left clone called out as the manticore gave a roar before unfurling it's wings, the whole construct suddenly had the color of red bleed into the gray steel as the eyes became a bright red. The puppet's tails all rose up and the tips pointed at the Nidaime while Seraphim clap her hands together creating a spark of chakra before pulling an arm back to reveal a dark red chakra javelin, all eyes went wide at just how much chakra was in that javelin.

Orochimaru quickly shook his head and ordered the two hokages. "Attack!" The Shodai clapped his hands together and out from around them large tendrils of wood sprung to attack the three just as the Nidaime pulled water from the air and formed a giant water dragon launching it towards them. Seraphim's controller flicked his fingers which made her throw the chakra javelin before making another one and throwing it as well. The first javelin collided with the water dragon and exploded taking the jutsu with it, while the next one broke some of the wooden tendrils. With a movement from it's controller, Manticore leaped and tore through some wooden tendrils with ease and immediately tackled the Nidaime too keep him busy.

Seraphim flew higher and the wings plates tilted open revealing nearly thousands of little nozzles which fired a multitude of red lasers at the Shodai, making him jump up and onto a wooden tendril before moving towards the clone controlling her, but was intercepted by another laser which made him switch targets to the metal puppet, the Shodai jumped from the tree and threw a right hook at Seraphim, which made her rear her own right fist to meet his and to the Shodai's surprise the puppet's arm didn't look damaged at all. He lashed out with a kick which was met with the other arm before the wings fired more lasers which launched him to the ground. The Shodai however stood up unfazed by the barrage, the clone couldn't help but be amazed. "And my lord said that he's not at full power. This will get difficult." He finished as he flexed his fingers, making Seraphim form another javelin but this time flying towards the Shodai who clapped his hands making more wooden tendrils sprout up.

Meanwhile with the Nidaime who was currently dodging high velocity spines left and right as he kept batting away the large metal paws of the Manticore. The clone let out a snort. "Boss was right to supercharge us, we would not have lasted long had we been ordinary." The clone felt a displacement of air and jumped dodging a suiryuudan that barely missed him, landing back down the clone looked at the Nidaime only to see him battling the Manticore while making one handed seals alternating with each hand. "Seems like I actually have to fight with the puppet this time." The clone muttered before he connected the strings from his fingers to the rings before he launched towards the two with an arm cocked back in a gripping fashion. **"** **Trench Claws!"** He yelled as he swung seemingly at the air but five rather noticeable tears tore through the ground towards the Nidaime, making him knock the Manticore away and moving back to dodge the almost invisible attack. He was about to unleash another water jutsu when the Manticore made itself known by crashing into him, almost breaking the floor beneath them. The clone also joined in by unsealing two large zanbatou blades and attached the chakra strings to the hilts before he started swinging them around him and launching one at the Nidaime.

Orochimaru blocked the adamantine staff with the Kusanagi and swiped at the old man's mid section, Sarutobi just jumped away before quickly making handseals. **"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"** He said breathing the flaming wave towards the snake sannin, who just smirked and jumped away before using shunshin to move behind him and throwing a kick at Sarutobi's unguarded back. Turning on a dime just in time he caught the kick and flipped Orochimaru, undeterred the snake sannin landed on his hands and did several spin kicks trying to catch the old man off guard. Sarutobi got his staff just in time to block all of the hits but with more difficulty with each one before kicking the snake sannin away from him. Orochimaru flipped back onto his feet in a crouch before standing up slowly. "Looks like my spies were right _sensei_ you ARE getting weaker." The snake smirked tauntingly at the old man who knew he was right. He was about to leap at Orochimaru when two loud explosions and a very loud distant boom sounded off, Orochimaru felt the two kages return to his sides and was pleasantly surprised to see that they were damaged incredibly, the Shodai was missing half his torso and half his head but it was starting to regenerate, the Nidaime on the other hand lost both of his arms and had a hole right in the middle of his chest but they were also regenerating.

Sarutobi looked to the two clones and aside from panting and looking ruffled up they didn't seem to have any threatening wounds, the puppets however were a different story, Seraphim's left wing seemed to be hanging but was slowly mending and reforming back into shape, her right leg was gone and some parts of her armor were damaged with holes but they were all regenerating with the exception of the leg. The Manticore lost a tail and one was half torn but was mending itself, the right front paw was soaking and had several dents in it but was fixing itself, the left front paw however lost it's fur and revealed the metal underneath the same with the face which was half torn and half there. The two groups readied to face off once more just as the scene of the GMK and the three bijuus leaping at each other.

* * *

Sneaky peeky end

* * *

 **Hey guys The Oblivion Overlord.**

 **Now I don't really know what to say here other than what's already been said earlier but fuck it.**

 **This idea came into my head and would not leave for a while so instead of typing it off and have it gather dust, a good friend told me to make a fanfic series of my ideas that I have cooked up from my brain, whether they be half-baked or even fucking raw, it's gonna be there.**

 **Now Steelgro is a curious metal I made it up, if there is something similar to this I'm sorry, it's stronger than steel but weaker than chakra metal, however it's more valuable since in it's ore form, the more chakra you feed to the ore deposit, the ore takes it and grows from the chakra. Few people can smelt the ore and have it keep it's self-replicating ability, which makes finding professional blacksmiths for these hard o find, Naruto will be such a blacksmith, but he won't be selling the Refined Steelgro, no no.~ He will use a mass produce version that completely removes the growing ability to make it nearly as hard as chakra metal.**

 **Hope you guys like my metal puppets, they were influenced a bit, by who and what? It's up to your imagination, now I hope you guys like the GMK Giant Metal Kyuubi (Needs a better name.) because I sure think that is what a puppet Kyuubi would maybe act like with the hidden weapons in the tails.**

 **If you want this to continue or not go to my Forum The Black Codex**

 **With that said and done, this is The Oblivion Overlord signing out! Peace!**


End file.
